


Ride Like a Bandit

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Once Upon A Land Challenges [47]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 17:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1950090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Onceuponaland Round 8 Ship Madness:Canon vs Fanon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Like a Bandit

** Ride Like a Bandit  **  
** Pairing: ** Snow/Charming (Snowing)  
 ** Word Count: ** 536

** Ride Like a Bandit  **  
“Snow, come with me. I have an idea how to get your mind off Regina for a while.” Charming said. 

“I sure you do.” Snow gave him a knowing smile.

“It’s been days since the wedding and nothing has happened yet. I want to take you for a ride.” Charming blushed at Snow’s shocked look. “On a horseback ride.  I want to just spend some time with you.” 

Snow laughed. “I know that’s what you meant. I would love to spend some time with you. I need to change I can’t ride in this gown. Prepare the horses and I will meet you at the stables.” 

“I will be waiting for you.” Charming grinned as he rushed out. 

“I wonder what he is really up to.” Snow said to herself as she opened the door to her wardrobe. She pulled out her riding clothes and changed into them. 

When Snow arrived at the stables, Charming was waiting with the horses. She noticed saddle bags had been packed and put on Charming’s steed. 

“What is in the bags, Charming? I thought you were up to something.” Snow wiggled a finger at the saddle bags. “Do you have a picnic in there?”

“I have wine and some cheese and bread in one and a blanket in the other. We may need refreshment before we return.” Charming shrugged. 

Snow kissed him on the cheek and walked over to her horse so charming could help her mount. When she was settled in the saddle she looked at him. “Are we going far then?” 

“I have no idea, Snow. I just planned it on a moments notice.” Charming said with a grin.

“I see and those things in the saddle bag just appeared out of nowhere and jumped in.” 

“You know I don’t have magic. I stopped by the kitchens on the way to the stables.” Charming said as he mounted his steed. “If I had more time I would have planned something more elaborate.” 

“You must have picked up a blanket too.” Snow said. 

“A horse blanket from the hook next to the bridles.” Charming said. “Come on, Let’s go.”

“I thought you would never say it!” Snow kicked her horse into a gallop and was out of the stable yard in a moment. 

“Snow!” Charming called after her but it wouldn’t be easy because she had a huge lead. 

Snow laughed. She leaned forward and encouraged her horse to move faster. 

“Snow!” Charming pushed his steed harder to catch up. He was gaining on her slowly. 

They were well down the road before Snow pulled up and let him catch her. 

“What was that?” Charming said as he came up beside her. 

“I was having some amusement.” Snow laughed. “I miss riding like a bandit sometimes.” 

“I don’t miss you being one. I still have the scar from that rock.” Charming said as he rubbed his chin. 

Snow leaned over and kissed Charming. “I left my mark on you.” 

“That you did my dearest, Snow.” Charming captured her hand and kissed it. “Are you less stressed now?”

“Yes! Now let’s find a spot to picnic.” Snow nudged her horse forward as they went down the road side by side.   
        
    


End file.
